Detention with Alex Russo
by efronxhudgensx
Summary: Alex Russo and Gigi Enemy since Kindergarten are both stuck in detention together. Will they get along? This is a one-shot thing! Rated "T" for Language. Enjoy!


**Detention with Alex Russo**

**Summary:** Alex Russo and Gigi (enemy since kindergarten) are both stuck in after school detention. Are they going to get along? Rated "T" for Language.

A/N: This is a one-shot thing! Enjoy! Review!

Alex Russo sat down at a desk. She cannot believe that she's stuck in detention with **Gigi**. Alex Russo thought Gigi was a bitch ever since who knows when, like Kindergarten. The first fight they had was Gigi spilling juice on her matt during nap time and told everyone she had an "accident".

Alex groaned loudly. What the hell did she do this time for getting herself into detention? She laid her head down. Detention at her school was not a good thing.

Gigi arrived with her two copycats. She flung her purse in front of Alex's face. "Bonjour, Alex."

Her two copycats sat down twirling Gigi's hair. "Ehmagawd, Gigi! Your hair is sooooo soft! Where'd you get it done?"

"My hairstylist had arrangements for my hair every single day." Gigi glanced over at Alex.

"Ehmagawd, Gigi! I looooove your hair. Hahaha." Alex mocked.

"Whatever." Gigi rolled her eyes.

* * *

Ten minutes later, someone else got here. But this one was totally ironic.

It was Justin Russo.

"Justin, what are you doing here?" Alex asked with confusion.

Justin immediately screamed like a girl.

"Why are you screaming like a girl?" Gigi said with a catty attitude.

"Whatever." Alex ignored her. "But why are you here? I thought you said you were going to tutor your friend after school!?!?"

Justin gulped. Alex is in Detention too? "Uh…" Justin stuttered.

"You lied, didn't you?" Alex crossed her arms.

"Fine. I did, so what?" Justin sat down. But, wait a minute, what was Alex doing here? "Alex, what are **you **doing here then? I thought you were going shopping with Harper?"

"Well, Harper said she was busy. So, yeah." Alex looked away.

Justin chuckled. "Yeah, sure. I'm telling mom and dad."

Alex rolled her eyes. Hopefully nothing worse is going to happen.

Gigi took out her mirror from her Coach bag. "I think my mascara is coming off. Do you have some that I can borrow?" Gigi asked demandingly.

"Of course, Gigi! Oh! I know that you're allergic to the ones by Revlon. So I have the ones by…" One of Gigi's copycats, Melissa (A/N: I don't know what the copycats' real name is. I just made it up!) offered Gigi. She dug in her purse and found a mascara by Clinique. "Oh! And it's also waterproof!" Melissa added.

How much crazier will the two get? Four months ago, they both got nose jobs to look just like Gigi. And about three weeks ago, they almost got themselves anorexic because they thought Gigi looks so skinny.

Alex widened her eyes with an annoying attitude. She gently felt her eyelashes. _My mascara's not coming off, is it?_

* * *

After another ten minutes, all of them are bored to **tears**. No kidding.

Alex laid her head down with her eyes closed (duh! She's asleep!).

Justin is still sitting there. Daydreaming.

Guess what Gigi's doing? Duh! Looking into her mirror, stroking her hair.

Melissa and Claudia, the two copycats are giggling and gasping with each other.

While all the boring sensation continued. A big knock was heard from the classroom door.

"Huh!?!" Alex sat up.

Justin got out of his trance and looked around. "What's happening?"

"It's just probably some odd girl trying to get my autograph." Gigi giggled, she was joking.

"Yeah!" Claudia exclaimed, going along with the joke.

The door slowly had a crack opened…

"Who is it?" Gigi asked and rolled her eyes.

"Is this for after school detention?" The girl that had a bright colored shirt on asked.

"HARPER!?!" Alex cried. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hi, Alex!" Harper said. After a second she shouted too, "ALEX!?!"

"I thought you were going to your grandma's to help her clean her house?!?" Alex asked slightly mad.

"I uh…" Harper hesitated. "Lied." She mumbled under her breath

"I knew it!" Justin yelled acting smart.

"Shut up, Justin." Alex glared at him.

"What brings **you** here, Alex's friend?" Gigi asked lowering her mirror.

"I was late for class." Harper sat down next to Alex.

"And Gigi, for the last time, her name is Harper!" Alex defended her best friend.

"Whatever." Melissa answered for Gigi.

Harper looked over at Justin. She had always liked Justin. She thought that he was cute. But too bad, Justin has a girlfriend, Mortisha. At least that's what Harper calls her. It's actually Miranda.

"Harper, why did you lie to me?" Alex asked.

"Why did you lie to me, then?"

"I don't know." Alex moaned through boringness.

"It's ok." Harper smiled.

"Whatever." Alex let out a big yawn and started her nap time again.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Gigi and her two copycats were done checking make up, they made an announcement.

"Hey! Why don't we do something fun?" Gigi said and winked at Claudia and Melissa. When Gigi winks at them, they knew she was planning to start something dirty.

Harper for being the retarded one said, "Sure! Alex, wake up!"

"Mom, ten more minutes." Alex said through her yawn.

"Alex! We're doing something fun!" Harper told her.

Alex stretched her hands up in the air. "Did I call you mom?"

"No duh!" Justin answered before Harper.

"Oops, my bad!" Alex said under embarrassment.

"Whatever." Gigi said. "Let's just talk."

Wait, talk? Gigi like never talks to Alex, Justin or Harper.

"You're kidding." Alex shook her head.

"Nope!" Melissa and Claudia shot her a serious look.

"Fine. I know you three are up to something!" Alex glared at them with impreciseness.

"C'mon, Alex! Relax." Harper said.

"Great. I'm staying out of this." Justin looked away.

"Yeah…" Gigi said awkwardly. _Trust me, he will get in. _Gigi smiled devilishly.

Alex stole a quick look at Gigi and knew that she was up to something with that smile.

"So! Let's talk about guys." Gigi said.

"Ok! Can I go first?" Harper, again being the guinea pig, falling into Gigi's trap.

"Sure!" Gigi said nicely.

"Well, I really like this guy. But he has a girlfriend." Harper said.

"Well, you should flirt with him. I mean, you are so pretty. I bet he'll totally like you back!" Gigi said sweetly. She knew it was Justin that Harper liked. It was so obvious.

Alex rolled her eyes. What a liar.

"Thanks, Gigi. For the great advice! I'm going to do it!" Harper squealed.

"You're welcome!"

Melissa tapped on Alex's shoulder. "So, how about you?"

"I don't like any guys." Alex answered in the most boring way.

"C'mon!" Harper convinced her.

"Fine. I like Vince Babcock." Alex said and looked away.

"VINCE BABCOCK!?!" Gigi gasped.

Melissa and Claudia gasped too.

"HE'S MY FORMER BOYFRIEND!" Gigi exclaimed.

"I thought you were dating Andrew Smith." Alex said calmly. She really didn't care about Gigi's boyfriend. She just said something because she didn't want to ruin the fun for Harper.

"She dumped him because he was acting like a jerk." Claudia added.

Once again, Alex didn't care. She yawned.

Gigi glanced at Alex, _if that doesn't start drama, _**this**_will._

"Alex! You are one fucking bitch for liking my boyfriend!" Gigi cried.

"WHAT!?!?" Alex stood up from her chair. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?!?" Alex slapped the desk hard.

"A FUCKING BITCH!" Gigi stood up smacking the desk even harder.

Justin looked at them and knew that he needed to step in.

"Ladies! Stop cussing and curing each other!" Justin shouted.

"Leave us alone… Alex's brother!" Gigi yelled, forgetting Justin's name.

"Ok. And my name is Justin!" Justin walked away, he knew he didn't want to get hurt.

"GIGI! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU CALLED MY A BITCH!" Alex shouted getting real mad.

"Oh yeah?!? THAT'S BECAUSE YOU **ARE** ONE!"

"Fine, SLUT!" Alex shouted back.

Harper stood aside. She knew that it wouldn't be a good idea getting in their fight. So she walked over to Justin.

Just then, Justin was on the phone with Miranda, "Hey, Miranda."

"Hey, lover boy!" Harper said flirtatiously.

"Hey, Harper!" Justin said politely.

Harper giggled. "So, do you have anything to do Saturday night?"

"WHAT!?!" Miranda shouted through the phone.

"Hold on, Harper."

Justin went back to Miranda, "Miranda, I was just--"

"WE'RE OVER! YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH SOME GIRL IN DETENTION!?!?" Miranda hung up.

"Miranda?!?" Justin yelled in the phone. Before he could say anything. The phone started to make the beep sound when someone cuts you off.

"What did heck did you do, Harper?!?" Justin yelled madly.

"I…" Harper stuttered. Her eyes were getting teary, knowing that she's guilty.

"Forget it." Justin looked away.

Harper knew she shouldn't of listened to Gigi at the first place. She now totally regrets it.

* * *

Alex and Gigi kept cussing at each other like they have never cussed.

"Well, guess what? I don't give a crap to what you think!"

"I don't either! Shut the hell up!"

"I'll shut up when you shut up!"

Melissa and Claudia backed away, finding it very scary.

"Let's go talk to Harper." Melissa suggested.

"Yeah." Claudia and Melissa walked off. They looked over at Alex and Gigi. Ouch! They're having a painful catfight.

Right at that moment, someone slammed the door right open.

It was the Spanish teacher, Mrs. Gonzola.

"What's going on in here?" The very young looking teacher asked. Mrs. Gonzola glanced over to Alex and Gigi, who are pulling each others' hair.

"Alex Russo!" Mrs. Gonzola yelled.

"Yes!" Alex turned around with her messed up hair. Uh-oh. She was in trouble once more.

"Gigi Hamilton!" The teacher shouted. (A/N: I don't know Gigi's last name. I just made it up.)

Gigi also turned around with her messed up reddish blonde hair.

"You two, principal's office, NOW!"

Gigi and Alex walked down the hallway together without saying a word.

"Justin, Melissa, Claudia, and Harper. You four, did they hurt you or did **you** guys do anything?" Mrs. Gonzola glared at them.

"No ma'am." They answered flatly.

"Alright. Go home." Mrs. Gonzola demanded. "And Justin, if your parents ask where Alex is, tell them she got in a fight with Gigi and is with the principal. I'll call Gigi's mother."

Justin, Harper, Melissa, Claudia all went directly to where they live.

* * *

"Mom! Alex got in a fight with Gigi Hamilton!" Justin gushed to Mrs. Russo.

"WHAT?!?" Alex's dad, Jerry blurted.

"WHY?" Mrs. Russo added, "And who's Gigi Hamilton?"

"She's Alex's enemy since Kindergarten." Max emphasized.

"How? She said she was going shopping with Harper?!?" Mr. Russo suspected.

"She lied." Justin sighed, "And Miranda broke up with me."

"Honey, I'm sorry. But why did Alex lie?" Justin's mother asked. "And how'd you know if you were at your friend's house tutoring him?" Mrs. Russo was getting suspicious.

"Fine, I lied too." Justin admitted defeat.

Mr. and Mrs. Russo shook their heads.

"Justin, you are grounded for two weeks, and Alex is grounded for two months." Jerry Russo confirmed.

"Oh! Shouldn't Alex be grounded for three months?" Max said smartly.

"And for Max, it will be one week." Mr. Russo added.

"But--"

"Don't but me." Jerry cut him.

"Boys, go straight to your room!" Teresa, their mom commanded.

"Fine." Justin and Max obeyed…


End file.
